


Camping Chicago Style: The Second Attempt

by merry_magpie



Series: Camping Chicago Style [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	Camping Chicago Style: The Second Attempt

Fraser walked down the path towards Ray with Diefenbaker following behind. "I brought the chili," he said lifting up a bowl.

"What?"

"I brought the chili." He paused dropping his bed roll and bag down on the ground, "to make chili dogs. You said we would be cooking hot dogs tonight, so I brought the chili."

"Chili while camping, is this some sorta Canadian thing?"

"No, Ray, not that I've ever heard." He said, shaking his head. "I merely remember that when we were in the woods three weeks ago you said you liked chili dogs. Point in fact, I remember you saying that you would," Fraser mimed quotation marks, "'kill for a chili dog.'"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, I believe you did."

"And did you hear this before or after you started calling me Steve and talking to the air?"

Fraser stiffened in defense. "I was not talking to the air and I think it was after I called you...oh, dear." He said and deflated.

"So we're safe to assume that you hallucinated the chili dog thing?"

"Ah," he paused, running his thumb across his eyebrow, "yes."

"Good, as long as that's settled." Ray relaxed into his seat.

Fraser sat down in the beach chair next to Ray and started building the fire. "Do you want the chili?"

"What? Oh, sure. I mean if you made it. As long as there's no moose meat or anything."

\---

"Chili is some damn weird camping food, Fraser." Ray said, putting his plate of scraps on the ground near Diefenbaker.

Sternly eyeing both the plate and Dief, Fraser began: "Well, traditionally legumes such as kidney and pinto beans were used in the cattle drives up and down the Western Plains of North America. Chili was just one of the foods that the highly creative camp cooks would make to feed the many men working the drives. Beans were chosen because they were both nutritious and easy to..."

"Okay, okay, it's camping food. Right up there with hot dogs and smores." Ray said, holding up his hands.

"If the chili is such a problem, then I'm sorry I brought it Ray."

"Nah, the chili was not a problem. It was delicious. And I'm glad you made it."

\---

Ray stared into the fire, his eyes drooping into sleep. He glanced behind him at the pile of blankets he had arranged in the tent next to Fraser's bed roll. "Mmmm, Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"You wanna go inside to sleep?"

"Ah, I would hate to impose."

"I won't let Frannie near you."

Glancing back at his bed roll and then down at Diefenbaker, he replied, "then I would prefer that, yes."

"Let's go in."


End file.
